Computing Core. The Computing Core supports the research computing needs of MPRC-affiliated faculty and student researchers, as well as other MPRC Cores. In the summer of 2011, the Computing Core completed the transition to Windows Seven 64-bit desktops connected to the campus Active Directory. Over the years (2009, 2010, 2011), the Core also upgraded its core computational servers, which are used by graduate students and faculty for cpu- and memory-intensive jobs, and deployed several new servers with multiple cores and equipped with large amounts of memory for researchers who use large datasets and intensive simulations. The core has also virtualized many of its resources especially the servers used for secure datasets and individual faculty projects. The Core's significant challenge is to adequately address the issue of confidential datasets. In 2009, the secure confidential data enclave was expanded, and further expansion is planned in 2011-2012.